The term “sponsored content” means content that some entity (e.g., a company, organization, person, or the like, sometimes called an “advertiser” herein) has paid or will pay to be presented to a user, with the hope that the user interacts with the content in some manner. In the context of this disclosure, the user is a user of a website. Sponsored content includes an advertisement, article, story, or other digital media that is presented to the user. A sponsored content campaign is an instance of an entity paying to get their sponsored content in front of users. The campaign can include a variety of criteria that must be satisfied for the website owner to be paid for satisfying the sponsored content campaign. For example, a sponsored content campaign can require a website to cause an advertisement to be displayed to a specified number of users or a specified number of times. In another example, a sponsored content campaign can require the entity to pay a specified amount each time a user clicks on the sponsored content or otherwise interacts with the sponsored content. Tracking the user interaction with the sponsored content, such as to determine if a sponsored content campaign is satisfied and/or the website operator should be paid, is challenging.